Can't live without you
by Milady29
Summary: Post 2X20. After the explosion Gabby and Matt try to get back to normal life. Gabby is recovering from the events and Matt realizes he was very close to losing her that day. He decides to show his love for her. Dawsey. One shot.


**Two days after 2x20**

* * *

''How are you feeling?'' Matt asked worried as he walked into their bedroom, carrying the large plate with fresh fruit and an omelet. She sat up a little, rubbing over her forehead where the plaster was covering the cut and Matt sat down on the edge of the bed, handed her the plate and she smiled.

''A lot better now.'' She smiled as she took the plate and he laid next to her again on the bed. The headache was gone and she felt less sore than the two days before. She smiled at Matt as it was so sweet he had made breakfast for her.

''Strawberry?'' She asked as she put one on her fork and brought it to Matt's mouth and he ate it, smiling.

''But it was yours, sweety.'' He said then and she shrugged as she laid her head against his shoulder.

''We can share.'' She smiled at him. For a second he thought of putting the tv on so they could watch a movie together but he was afraid that it would show a news report about the bombing again and he didn't want to think about it an neither did he want to confront Gabby with it again and again she ate in silence.

''I was thinking...if you aren't too sore maybe we could go to the pier today, get some fresh air?''

She nodded and they got out of bed and ready for the day. Antonio had promised to stop by with lunch during his lunch break and after showering Matt held a new plaster above her head, carefully putting it on the wound on her head, afraid to hurt the sore skin or pull her hair off.

''Babe, just put it on my head.'' She sighed but he kept watching, concentrated. He had been so scared when she had been missing under the rubble. He was so scared she hurt or he would never find her in time. He couldn't breath or think when he was looking for her in the rubble and his heart had been beating so fast until he found her.

''I don't want to hurt you.'' He said then as he finally put it on her head, carefully and kissed her. She smiled and they walked downstairs. They cleaned up a little bit and Antonio entered. He didn't want to talk about the terrorist attack as he knew Gabby and Matt were still dealing with it, as was everybody involved but it was good his sister was out of bed again and walking around. Even complaining that Matt hadn't cleaned much the last two days when she had been in bed because of her head.

They had lunch with Antonio and had some light chatting, not about the bombing in the hospital. Tomorrow Matt would have his first shift again since the attack - Gabby had to wait for another week because of her head - and he was nervous. Everybody was. Not because they were afraid it would happen again as the man was caught, but because a lot of their loved ones had got hurt.

Antonio left again and Matt and Gabby got in the car to the pier. They took a walk, had a snack and looked at the children playing around him. Gabby tried not to think about Burgess's cousin as she had hurt the girl had not made it through the surgery. If her kid would get wounded in the blast, she would have gone crazy. Out of her mind crazy.

If she and Matt would ever have kids. She didn't know, honestly. They were in love but they were both hesitating, afraid they were moving too fast. They walked on.

During the walk Matt was still holding her hand as they walked to the end of the pier, there were not many people around and at the end they leaned against the rail and Matt laid his arm around her as they looked over the water. They enjoyed the view and being outside and as she was not alone,a t hom in the bed she felt better as she didn't have nightmares about the terrorist attack nor did she have to think about it. She was all fine here, together with Matt. She kissed him on his cheek and he looked at her, surprised but with a smile.

''You know...when I was laying there in the pocket under the rubble, I was so scared I would never see you again. That I wouldn't get out or even worse, that I would get out and that something had happened to you.'' She said as tears filled her eyes and Matt cupped her face in his hands and kissed her.

''I was so scared I would not find you or find you to late. I can't life without you Gabby. I would never forgiven myself if I wouldn't have found you.''

''Why?''

''Because maybe I missed a detail while looking for you. Maybe I should have never let you in there. I would always blame myself because I love you and I want to protect you.'' He said as he wrapped his arms around her.

''I love you.'' She said as she stood against him, looking over the water as the wind brushed through her hair and suddenly Matt let go of her. She figured he wanted to close his jacket but instead he went down on one knee and got a boy from his pocket of his jacket, opened it so the diamond ring started to shine and held it up.

''I can't life without you, Gabby. I love you and I couldn't breathe when you were in danger. It keeps reminding me that tomorrow is not guaranteed for anybody. Will you marry me?'' He asked a little clumsy as there were so many things he wanted to tell her but he had no idea where to start telling her everything he felt. His worries, his love. Before he could even blame himself for the way he said things Gabby fell to her knees and held him tightly as she started to sob.

''Yes, yes!'' She cried then as she looked back at him, smiling with tears on her cheeks as she was so happy he asked and she kissed him as he put the ring around her finger. She smiled again at him with tears in her eyes and kissed him. She loved him so much. Slowly they stood up and started to walk back over the pier.

Tomorrow wasn't guaranteed for anybody nor had they overcame the events of two days ago yet, but they were facing everything together now.

* * *

NOTE: A small one shot after the last episode. So glad Matt and Kelly found Gabby! Hopefully Matt will ask her in the show soon, too! So what did you think of the crossover? I can't wait for tonight for sure! It is going to be exciting, I am sure!

Thank you so much for reading and please leave a review with what you thought about the one shot! Do you want to see more like these? Was it in-character?


End file.
